


SEX  ED

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Epilogue, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Protection, Sansa Stark and Robert Arynn Are Not Related, Sex Education, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Sansa played replacement for Sex Education teacher to Robert Arynn.
Relationships: Robert "Sweetrobin" Arryn/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	SEX  ED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [dig_dug_dag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/gifts).



SEX ED

Sansa Stark sighed as she was grading papers for the teacher. She grumbled at this since she could've been doing  
something more worthwhile. Like helping in an animal shelter and such.That goes on a college resume better  
than grading papers for a teacher who is too lazy to do it themselves. A knock on the door jarred her from her  
grumbling.  
"Uh, is Mr. Baelish in?" a boy asked poking his head in.  
"No he isn't. He's somewhere" Sansa said.  
"Oh, damn I missed him" the boy asked.  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sansa asked trying to be helpful and to hopefully delay grading more papers  
for a few more minutes.  
"I'm not sure really" the boy said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.  
"Well lets start off by introducing ourselves. My name is Sansa" Sansa said.  
"Name's Robert. Robert Arryn" the boy said.  
"Okay Robert, what do you need help with?" Sansa asked.  
"Um, well, it's a bit embarrassing" Robert said blushing.  
"Okay, I promise not to laugh at you or anything" Sansa said trying to put Robert at ease.  
"Okay, well, Mr. Baelish is in charge this semester to teach Sex Ed." Robert said.  
Ah, there it is Sansa thought.  
"Okay, so you have questions about that then?" she asked.  
"Um, no. Mr. Baelish, um, uh, offered out condoms to the class and, well, I was hoping to get one" Robert mumbled  
looking down at his shoes.  
Sansa's eyes widen at this. She could see Robert looked to be about a little younger than her.  
"Okay, let me just check to see if he has any" she said.  
She then went to the desk and began rummaging.  
"So, who's the girl?" she asked trying to make conversation.  
"Uh, it's, um, a girl I know" Robert said still looking down.  
"You're not going to tell me her name?" Sansa asked as she kept looking for those rubbers.  
"Her name, well, she's a very good friend and I kind of don't want to say since, well, she is a good friend" Robert  
said.  
"Ah, so you two planned to lose your virginity together, am i right?" Sansa asked.  
Robert's head snapped up, his eyes wide.  
"I nailed it" Sansa said with a smile.  
"Uh, yeah" Robert said.  
Sansa shook her head as she kept her searching.Then she found the box.  
"Ha, here it is.Oh, these are the top kind too.They are ribbed to give your partner pleasure" she said.  
"Um, thanks" Robert said.  
"Do you know how to do it?" Sansa asked.  
"Um, do it?" Robert asked.  
"Yes, do you know what to do when having sex" Sansa said.  
"Um, no. I've kind of read and watched videos" Robert said with great embarrassment.  
"Robert, what you've read and watched was porn and smut. It's nothing really like the real thing.There are genuine  
feelings there" Sansa said.  
"I, um, a little nervous about it all. What if I am no good at it?" Robert asked.  
Sansa frowned and then looked at the papers she had to grade and then the clock. She had more than enough  
time before Mr. Baelish would be back. She then made a decision.  
"Come with me and I'll help you" she said.  
"What?!" Robert asked stunned.  
"You need help and I want to help you. It will be more pleasurable for not only you, but for your partner" Sansa said.  
So Sansa led Robert to the couch that was in the office. Amazingly the couch wasn't ratty or tattered like  
something you'd see at the end of a driveway waiting to be taken to the dump. No, the couch was very  
comfortable and clean.They sat down facing each other.  
"Okay, have you two kissed each other before?" Sansa asked.  
"Um, a few times" Robert said.  
"Okay, that's a start" Sansa said.  
She then moved in and kissed Robert, which shocked him. But then he started to kiss back.They two kissed and it  
became more passionate. Sansa began to tug at Robert's clothes. Robert followed suit though with a bit more  
hesitation. Soon clothes began to get shed and they were both in their underwear. Sansa was wearing a simple  
cotton bra and panties and Robert a pair of black boxers. Sansa saw the tent in the boxers and grinned.  
"I see someone is eager" she said.  
Robert blushed.  
Sansa moved her hand down and rubbed Robert through his boxers. Robert groaned and closed his eyes. He had  
touched himself before, but it felt so very different when someone else was doing it. Sansa then fished out his  
cock and was amazed at how big Robert was. But Sansa didn't want to be the only one doing the work. She took  
one of Robert's hands and brought it to her damp panties. And then moved Robert's hand and them removed hers  
when Robert's hand moved on its own.  
"That's good Robert, nice. Keep doing that. Now slip your hand in and really play with my pussy" Sansa panted.  
Robert did as he was told and put his hand down Sansa's panties and felt how wet she was. He then slipped two  
fingers inside her cunt. Sansa moaned and moved her hips humping Robert's hand.  
So the two were manually working each other to their individual orgasms.They both came.  
Sansa licked up Robert's come that was on her hand. Robert just watched mesmerized.  
"Go ahead Robert, taste me" she said.  
Robert brought his hand out of Sansa's panties and licked the clear shiny liquid. It was a bit tart, but wasn't bad at  
all.  
Sansa then brought things back and they removed the last of their clothes. So they were complete naked. She  
then guided Robert to the art of cunnilingus. He was a quick student.Then after she came she gave Robert a  
blowjob in return. She drank down Robert's come though gave Robert a tip.  
"Now Robert some girls don't like to drink or even taste a boy's come. Don't ask me why, it's more of their personal  
opinion. I like it, but remember it should be the girl's choice. Don't force them" Sansa said.  
Robert just nodded.  
Sansa then pumped Robert's cock back to hardness with her hand. She then went and grabbed one of the  
condoms and opened it with her teeth giving Robert a sexy wink. Robert just gulped. Sansa placed the condom on  
and then laid back spreading her legs.  
"Now you can fuck me" she said.  
Robert got on top of Sansa and slipped inside. Sansa moaned feeling Robert's big thick hard cock inside her. The  
ribbed condom rubbed her in such delicious ways.Though she preferred no condom at all since she was on the pill  
and everything. But she wanted Robert to get used to the feel of the condom so it didn't feel odd the first time he  
used.  
"Now go slow at first, you'll want to go fast and hard, but pace yourself. Let yourself enjoy it as well as your  
partner" Sansa said.  
So Robert started slow, but soon found a good pace. He was amazed how amazing it felt though the condom  
just felt weird to him. Sansa guided him and instructed him how to play with her breasts. She moaned as Robert's  
hands worked her perky B cups. His thumbs flicked her hard nipples.  
"Yes Robert, that's it, keep going. Oh feels so good" Sansa moaned.  
Robert's pace slowly increased and soon he was going faster and a bit harder.  
"YES Robert, YES THAT'S IT FUCK ME, FUCK MY PUSSY, POUND IT! I WANT TO COME" Sansa shouted.  
Robert was startled by how vocal Sansa was, but followed and was now really pounding in and out of Sansa.  
Thankfully he had come before so he didn't feel that urge to come soon. Sansa though hit her peak as she held  
Robert tight. Robert was sure she would squeeze the life out of him. Sansa finally came down from her high.  
"That was amazing Robert" Sansa sighed.  
Robert just nodded. He had to stop since Sansa's squeeze was a bit painful.  
"Now Robert, when you do it with your friend wear the condom when you come so you won't have the chance to  
impregnate her. But for me, well, take it off. I want to really feel you inside me" Sansa purred.  
Robert's cock twitched hearing this. He pulled out making Sansa whined since she felt so empty. Robert peeled  
the used condom off and tossed it. It was by pure luck that it landed in the the Robertcan. Robert then re-entered  
Sansa's hot box now really feeling how a cunt felt. He groaned feeling how hot and tight she was. Feeling her inner  
walls ripple and clench around him. He felt like he'd come right away.  
"Now fuck me, fuck me good Robert" Sansa commanded.  
So Robert began to thrust. He didn't start off slow at all. He was going like a pro enjoying every moment of it.  
Sansa played with her breasts and then one went down to her clit so she could come at the same time as Robert.  
He barely realized that was about to come when he felt that familiar tingle.  
"Oh here I come" Robert warned.  
"Yes Robert, yes" Sansa moaned.  
They both came hard and Robert slumped over panting.They were both sweaty and tired.  
"You did wonderfully Robert" Sansa said.  
"I did?" Robert asked.  
"Yes, yes you did. You're now ready" Sansa said.  
Robert smiled.  
They got dressed and Robert kissed Sansa one more time in thanks. He grabbed a few condoms that were still on  
the desk and shoved them in his pocket and headed to the door.  
"Oh Robert" Sansa said.  
Robert stopped and turned to Sansa.  
"If you ever need a refresher let me know" Sansa said as she jotted down her name, number and address. She then  
handed it to Robert, who pocketed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
